Cyssan - a development of emotion
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: The relationship between Phoenix and Edgeworth unravelled.


**The following characters belong to Capcom. I own them not.**

* * *

**Cyssan - a development of emotion**

* * *

The first time Phoenix Wright kisses Miles Edgeworth they are both in the latter's office late at night discussing a case. Phoenix is clumsy and awkward, Edgeworth is shocked and trembling, but they both feel _something_. It speaks to each of them in turn, raising their pulses, causing them to flush.

Miles Edgeworth looks at the other man and feels like he has never been desired before so he acquiesces and kisses back, with elegance, with grace, with restraint.

Phoenix will have none of it and pushes against him more. He opens his mouth, and Edgeworth has to do his best not to lose control.

They lose track of time and they care not.

When they recover it is already too late to go home by any other means than walking, so Edgeworth offers a ride.

* * *

The second time Phoenix Wright kisses Miles Edgeworth is in the door of his own apartment, while he is fumbling with the keys and accidentally brushes against something which gives away Edgeworth's position where he is concerned. So he opens the door, managing not to break the kiss, and manoeuvres towards his futon, thanking whatever deity out there that he had forgotten to put it away in the morning.

Edgeworth pulls back to draw in a breath and the distance is physically painful for Phoenix.

They lie in the dark holding each other, each afraid to speak lest they disturb the careful equilibrium established.

Edgeworth tries to stand up but Phoenix clasps at his wrist.

"Stay!" he says, and Edgeworth obeys because suddenly his own spacious apartment feels like a tomb compared to the current location. He stays because Phoenix has asked, and, if he is honest, he wants to stay also.

They never speak about that night between them. It is decided upon silently by both of them.

* * *

The third time Phoenix Wright kisses Miles Edgeworth, their hands are cold and their faces hot. The park is empty, and the snowball fight they just had brings back memories that neither are ready to face. Phoenix kisses Edgeworth looking for heat, looking for understanding, looking for that part of himself that he lost so many years beforehand. Little does he know Edgeworth is doing the same.

* * *

The fourth time Phoenix Wright kisses Miles Edgeworth, they are both in Phoenix's office, and Phoenix cannot help himself. He grasps Edgeworth's face and studies it carefully, wanting to understand, but feeling instead. Phoenix kisses Edgeworth because he doesn't know what else to do, and Edgeworth, equally stumped, kisses back.

* * *

At some point they decide to date, a formality between their kisses. They kiss until they are breathless and explore each other's bodies shamelessly. Miles Edgeworth cannot recall a happier time. Phoenix cannot either. Their kisses increase, meld, evolve, and colour each dawn and sunset. They are both content.

* * *

The three hundredth eighty eighth time Phoenix kisses Edgeworth he can tell the other has been drinking. With gentleness and concern he breaks the kiss and looks into the other's dark grey eyes.

"I love you Miles Edgeworth!" he murmurs. Edgeworth's eyes widen and Phoenix can tell he is beginning to panic, so he kisses him again, and is relieved when he kisses back.  
"Take your time, Edgeworth. Just know I am here, and I love you." Edgeworth never replies.

* * *

The eight hundredth and sixty-fifth time Phoenix Wright kisses Edgeworth is before a room full of friends. Before them are the signed documents acknowledging their union legally.

They are congratulated, patted on the back and even enthusiastically tackled by a certain assistant.

"Take good care of Mr. Edgeworth, Nick!" Maya smiles broadly. He nods. Sneaking a look at Edgeworth he can tell the man is getting tired from all the attention. Whispering his apologies, he takes him by the arm and starts moving towards the door.

Their friends, some in tears, some grinning broadly, wave to them farewell.

* * *

The eight hundredth and sixty-sixth time they kiss it's Edgeworth who initiates.

He barely stops to get them into his apartment, barely stops to close the door, barely stops to navigate to the bedroom. He kisses with all the freedom, and the desire he has locked up the past nine months.

He kisses desperately, powerfully, unyieldingly, desirously.

"Hey, slow down!" Phoenix pulls himself away. "I need to breathe." Edgeworth looks ashamed. "Hey…Edgeworth, I want you, you know that. I just need you to slow down a bit."

Edgeworth nods and with the new pace he manages to drive Phoenix to his peak.

When at last the storm subsides, they are both naked and sated.

Phoenix holds him tight to himself and kisses his hair.

"My husband." He says proudly. Edgeworth's heart skips a beat.

"Yes."

Edgeworth turns to look at Phoenix.

"I love you!" Edgeworth says simply, and Phoenix can only imagine the difficulties the other man faced to be able to be this honest.

"Oh Edgeworth…" He smiles, but his eyes are full of tears and that panics Edgeworth.

"_Phoenix_," He tries, gently.

"I'm…I…I'm so happy! So happy!" Phoenix says between kisses and Edgeworth knows he has made the correct choice.

"I love you, Miles Edgeworth." Phoenix stops their kisses to look deeply into his husband's beautiful eyes. Edgeworth blushes but he manages to retort in kind.

* * *

The nine hundredth and fourteenth time they kiss Phoenix is certain that the first kiss they ever shared was a good idea.

He says as much, and sees Edgeworth look downcast.

"What's wrong?"

"I was a coward."

"Me too."

"I hid from you."

"I tried to hide from you."

"You knew how I felt anyway."

"Not really, but I believed in you."

"You do that a lot."

"You believed in me when no one didn't."

"We were kids."

"I believe I started to love you then."

Edgeworth blushes but doesn't hide from the gentle touches of his lover.

"And look at us now." Phoenix says with a chuckle. "I'm never letting you go, Miles Edgeworth!"

"I hope not." Edgeworth replies simply before leaning in for a kiss.

"Miles,…" Edgeworth starts, Phoenix only uses his first name when he is amorous, or about to ask something serious. "Miles…I am so glad I found you again!" Phoenix whispers."Those years without you…"

"They were hard on me too, _Phoenix_."

They smile at each other before another kiss.

"I always want to kiss you like that first time."

"Awkwardly?"

"With _passion _and _feeling_!" Phoenix punctuates the words humorously. Edgeworth steals another kiss.

"This is why I love you, Phoenix Wright." Edgeworth whispers before melting into Phoenix's arms, to be revived by countless butterfly kisses, and sultry, lip-biting, rich and lusty kisses.

The night is lost to them.

* * *

**Author's note: ******Cyssan is (as far as I know) the old English word for "kiss".  
**This style of writing was inspired by Empatheia's Samsara (a beautifully written Inuyasha/Kagome story - warning it is quite mature in parts.) It has been a loooooooooooong time since I've played Ace Attorney, so I am going a lot on old memories. **  
**Reviews are loved, concrit is encouraged. Thank you! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**


End file.
